


Seconds

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A French kiss (300 words) written for the Valentine's Day version of Wishes for Kisses (2007)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rana).



> A French kiss (300 words) written for the Valentine's Day version of Wishes for Kisses (2007)

"Mad you're not leader?"

Junsu shrugs and looks over at the boy leaning on the table beside him. Their newly appointed leader, Yunho, is across the meeting room talking...listening to their manager. "Why aren't you mad?" Junsu asks. "You're the oldest."

Jaejoong smirks. "He's better at it. But he's going to need backup, would you be his second?"

"I don't get it."

"I can help him here, but not out there. I've seen you; you have more experience and you can charm the birds out of the trees." Jaejoong turns his intense eyes on Junsu, making him swallow hard. "I can't do that."

"No. I mean, yeah, I'll give him a hand."

Jaejoong smiles wickedly. "Kiss on it?" he says, suddenly leaning close.

The kiss is warm and soft, so unlike everything Junsu's come to expect from Jaejoong in their short acquaintance. But there is something right in this, something honest, so Junsu lets it continue longer than he should. Longer than he should want it to.

"What are you doing?" Yunho whispers harshly.

Jaejoong turns and stands nose to nose with Yunho, grabs him by the jacket and kisses him hard, before saying, "Completing a deal."

Yunho turns to Junsu, mouth open in shock. Junsu has to raise himself on his toes to reach, but he manages to place a respectable kiss on those pretty curving lips, already pink from Jaejoong's kiss. "Done," he says softly, as Yunho retreats.

"Excellent!" Jaejoong cries, and walks away.

Yunho's stare swivels between them before he eventually decides. "Jaejoong!" he shouts, running after his lead singer.

Junsu feels eyes on him as his hyungs disappear. He turns to face their newest members, and gives them a big smile. The youngster shakes his head, returning to his book. The other, the American, smiles back.


End file.
